Another World
by Grimm Tails
Summary: Asami always seems to know where Aki is but what if there was a place ha didn't know about.


**Hello everyone! This is a story that just popped into my head at random. I've always thought that Asami has always been very smug about knowing Aki's every move so why not add something he doesn't know. Hope you enjoy.**

**Another World**

It had been a long day and it was already past 3 in the morning and Asami was looking forward to getting home and seeing his lover. They had an odd relationship, they would only see each other for a few minutes a day casually and a few hours with sex. Everyday Asami got reports of his lover, who he was with, where he was, what he was doing, was he safe most importantly. Because of this Asami never asked what his lover had done during the day; he already knew.

"Welcome back." Akihito said as he came to get Asami's coat and brief case.

"How was your day? Anything interesting happen?" Akihito asked as he began to heat up the dinner that had gone cold.

"My day was fine and the only interesting thing that happened was that I got a few marriage proposals from my business partners." Asami replied.

"And you turned them down I hope." Akihito said with a pointed look towards Asami.

"I did." Asami chuckled as Akihito put the warmed up food on the table.

"Hey, I've been wondering, how come everyday I ask you how your day went but you never ask me in return?" Akihito asked.

"Well, I don't need to ask because I already know what you've done all day." Asami explained smugly.

"Oh do you now. Then where was I 4 nights ago?" Akihito asked slyly.

"You were..." Asami trailed off, think back to that night and the report he had gotten that night. Then he remembered.

"You were missing for 4 hours that night, where were you?" Asami asked, now serious.

"I'm not going to tell you, in fact I'll show you. Tomorrow you're going to come with me to one of my most special places. I suppose you can bring Kirishima And Suoh with you but your going to have to get off work no later than 10." Akihito said with a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

They were outside an old warehouse on the outer side of Tokyo, it was quiet but there were motorcycles and cars parked around the warehouse.

"Welcome to Hime rareta sekai." (Hidden World) Akihito said with a wave of his hand.

It was well after dark and the only light illuminating the area was dim light coming from inside the warehouse. Akihito walked over to the left side of the building where a set of metal stairs led to an iron door. They walked inside, they were on the cat walk looking down on the main floor below them. Many people of different coloring and probably race were on the cat walk that lead all around the warehouse in a big rectangle. Several people came to greet Akihito, a young woman with white hair and blue eyes that glowed. 4 men flanked her, one with crimson hair and eyes, another with black hair and black eyes, they both had long straight hair, standing next to him was a man with black hair and blood-red eyes, the last one was spiky blonde haired and blue-eyed. Akihito greeted each of them in turn, hugging and clapping each other on the back. Akihito then turned back to Asami and gestured at him. The small group stared at him as if assessing him.

Suddenly the already dim lights dimmed even more and everyone settled down and turned their attention to the main floor. Akihito sat with his feet hanging off the edge of the cat walk with his arms and head resting on the lower part of the railing. Asami was about to say something when Akihito hushed him and pointed down to the main floor, indicating that he should be watching. What Asami hadn't noticed was that there was a 15 by 15 foot rectangle in the center of the room, it was only a foot deep but it was filled with water. A few moments later a young woman in a ballerina's leotard walked over to the pool, she had long stunning golden hair that came down in loose curls, she stepped into the pool of water and waited. Off to his right Asami heard a low humming that began to grow louder as other people began to pick up on the melody. He heard a soft splash and turned his head back to the pool. The girl was dancing, she was using the water to add flare to the beautiful dance as she swayed, spun, and leaped into the air with abandon, the water trailing through the air behind her like diamonds. Suddenly one of the girls in the large room began to sing the tune out loud, another voice joined her the song, adding the harmony. It seemed the be near the end of the dance because the girl began to spin faster and longer, leaping higher into the air. When she landed the last time her head thrown back towards the moon and her back arched. Behind her just for a single moment it seemed the falling drops of water looked like a pair of angel wings.

Asami was snapped out of his daze when people started clapping and cheering for the amazing performance. The girl simply smiled brightly and went over to the stair case that lead up to the cat walk. He watched as she was showered with praise from everyone around, from friends to strangers. Although he was sure that to the people gathered here no one was a stranger.

Several minutes later after the crowd had settled down and the pool had been covered with a large piece of wood, another performance began. this time it was a man and a woman. A fast beat was being tapped out on the railing off the cat walk and the pair moved with it fast and wickedly sharp in the twists and turns. The man was throwing the woman up into the air and she spun and flipped until she was caught. He was using her like nun-chucks, flipping her and spinning her all around his body in a fast unrelenting pace. When the dance ended a loud thundering of applause surrounded the pair as they walked hand in hand up the stairs.

There were a couple more dancing performances, two singers, and an acrobatic show of 6 people. Asami was enraptured by each and every one of them, but it never showed on his face. He was amazed at the talent and the abandon the he had seen. Then Akihito tugged on his sleeve and guided him down to the main floor when all the lights brightly lit the room. What he had not seen when had entered the building in the dim lights, were the many paintings and photos that lined the walls. Several of them, he realized, were Akihito's. Shots of nature and city alike, but all of them were beautiful.

The three new comers walked back to the car in silence as all that they had seen sunk in. Akihito walked in front of them with a smile on his face.

* * *

Kirishima didn't know what to think of the things he had witnessed. When his boss first told him that Akihito was taking them to his secret hideaway, he thought that it would be a plain and that he wouldn't at all see anything that interested him. Oh how wrong he was. Kirishima had never seen such freedom of movement, nor had he ever seen a place where no one was judged. From they way the people gathered there interacted, he could tell that they all knew each other in some way. Some of the people there he recognized from the photos in the reports of his bosses lover. The people in the warehouse weren't just his peers, they were his friends.

* * *

"Now do you understand why I come to this place?" Akihito asked Asami when they got into the limo.

All he got in return was a slow nod from all three of the people in the car.

"When I come here again I don't want any guards with me. I've come here since I was 14, the people there are able to and would protect me." Akihito's voice carried a strong confidence.

"I believe that can be arranged."

**The End**

* * *

**This is only a one shot so don't ask me for a sequel.**

**I want to have some fun with you so, can you tell me who the 4 guys are in the 3rd chapter of the second passage are. I'll give you 5 Hints:**

**1. They are all from the same Anime/Manga.**

**2. The Anime/Manga is named after the main character.**

**3. The red haired guy is originally an animal (sort of).**

**4. The Manga has been going on since 1999 and is incomplete.**

**5. This Anime/Manga is incredibly famous and y'all probably know it already.**

**Please comment and review. Take a guess and God Bless.**


End file.
